1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a business method for commercializing and delivering goods and services, and more particularly, to such a method that uses a global digital network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business methods have been designed in the past using communication network to offer goods and services to buyers. None of them, however, overcome the localized nature of the transactions unless strict credit requirements are met. There is no prior references for conducting sale and purchase negotiations through a network or other information media with credit terms. The present invention permits individuals or entities, or groups of them, interested in acquiring goods and/or services to avail themselves of a global communication network to match their needs with those of other individuals or entitiesxe2x80x94or groups of themxe2x80x94willing to sell goods and/or services. Additionally, and optionally, these buyers and sellers or groups of them, will have their transactions exposed to individuals or entities or groups of themxe2x80x94willing to extend credit and/or credit insurance if certain criteria is met. To facilitate these transactions, yet other individuals and/or entities or groups of themxe2x80x94may extend credit and/or credit insurance coverage upon meeting their own criteria. Information about the individuals, entitiesxe2x80x94or groups of themxe2x80x94and the transactions undertaken are constantly stored and updated in a computerized installation and other peripheral functions provided to facilitate the accounting and delivery of the goods and/or services instant payments or by extending credit and to simultaneously create credit history records through the network.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a method for conducting business using a global digital network that matches buyers with sellers with optional providers of credit and insurance service to facilitate the closing of the intended transactions.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a method that can be used by individuals and/or entities in any part of the world.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a method that helps maintain the costs down and efficiently permits different groups to contribute their services upon meeting their individual criteria.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.